Thanksgiving
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Ash and gang come to cerulean for a thanksgiving party. Will Ash tell Misty he loves her? aaml... daml..


**I know its a couple days after Thanksgiving I am sorry, I have so much work. Living were i do in Wyoming I have to take care of Horses and Cattle and on top of that school drives me up the wall. I am really sorry that i don't make very many stories but, i have not given up! Besides I have only had this account since september but, i have been a reader since like 2006. Soooo, yea enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own pokemon or any of its characters.**

_Today we see Ash and his friends Brock, Misty, Max, and May on their way to Cerulean city for a Thanksgiving Party Ash's mom and Misty's sisters set up._

"Alright! I can see the city!" yelled Ash childishly.

"Why are you so excited?" inquired Max.

"Because I am Starving!" Ash said childishly.

All of Ash's friends collapsed anime style with a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Ash you act so childishly nobody would know you are 15." said Ash's secret crush, Misty.

"Yea well your so scrawny, nobody would tell that YOU are 15!" said Misty's secret crush, Ash.

"I am NOT scrawny!" yelled Misty.

"You are too!" Ash yelled Back.

"Nuh uh." said Misty.

"Yea huh." said Ash.

"NO!" yelled Misty.

"Yes!" yelled Ash.

"Thats enough flirting you two!" yelled Brock.

"What!?" Ash and Misty both yelled.

"Let's just go." said Max impatiently.

"Yea good idea for once." said May.

"I wouldn't be talking if i were you, oh dearest sister." said Max.

"First let me take care of some matters." said Misty pulling out her Mallet.

"Oh jeez i am sorry." said Brock with a sweat drop on his fore head running.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled May.

"No, you hurry up!" yelled Ash.

When they got to Cerulean they made a bee-line straight for the gym.

"Wow i am surprised this place is still up and running considering how much your sisters hate being gym leaders." said Ash.

"Tell me about it." said Misty.

They all walked in to be raided by Mrs. Ketchum's hugs.

"Ahhh cut it out mom! Your embarrassing me!" said Ash pouting.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" said Misty.

"Hello Misty, dear." said Delia.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." said both Max and May at the same time.

"Jinx! you owe me a soda." said Max.

"What! But, i already owe you 7!" said May collapsing anime style.

Then Professor Oak walked up.

"Hello Ash, Pikachu how are you doing?" said Oak.

"Fine thank you." said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

Then Mist's three sisters walked up.

"Like Misty it's nice to see you again!" said Daisy.

Then Brock zoomed up and grabbed Daisy's hand.

"Oh Daisy you beautiful flower on a warm summer's eve." said Brock freakishly.

"Oh no you don't! not to my sister." yelled Misty grabbing Brock by the ear and dragging him away.

"Wow, Brock it's fall." said Ash with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Like Ash, will you come over here for a second?" said Violet.

"Uhh sure?" said Ash.

"Well we would like to know if you like Misty?" said Lily.

"Uh well i-I uh. Gee are those cookies?" says Ash changing the subject.

"Like, totally they are- WAIT A MINUTE!" says Daisy chasing after Ash.

As Ash was running he ran into someone familiar with green hair.

"Drew!" Ash yelled.

"Ash!" said Drew.

"Drew!" said May walking up.

"May!" said Drew.

"Max! yelled Max trailing her sister. (xD Max is hilarious. You always need like 10 or 11 year old humor among teenagers. xD, anyways.)

"Shut up Max." said May under her breath.

Drew regained posture and handed May a rose.

"This is for you." said Drew with a sparkle in his eye.

"I hope that's me and Ash someday." though Misty.

Then, over the speaker they heard Violet's voice.

"Ok like lets do some slow dancing on the Dance floor." said Violet winking at Ash.

"Will you dance with me?" said Drew to May extending his hand.

"Sure." said May.

"Uhhhhhh Misty um... well i- I would like you to dance with you i mean- me please?" said Ash bashfully.

"Yea of course i will." said Misty slightly amused by Ash's bashfulness.

Ash led Misty by the hand out to the Dance floor.

"It sure is crowded here tonight." said Ash looking into Misty beautiful Cerulean eyes.

"Yea." said Misty totally captured by Ash's Chocolate brown warm eyes.

"So Misty, I need to tell you something." said Ash.

"Yea Ash? You can tell me anything." said Misty slightly concerned.

"Well i have this feeling for you." said Ash.

"Yea? Me too." said Misty hoping this converstation is were she thought it was going.

"Misty I..."

"WHO'S THAT POKEMON!"

IT'S GROWLITH! GRRRROOOOOOOWLITH! (xD lol. I hate it when that happens. -_-)

"Misty I love you." said Ash slightly annoyed that the "who's that pokemon" had to cut him off. (xD anways.)

"Oh Ash!" said Misty burying her head in Ash's neck crying.

"I love you too." she said straightening up.

"Really!? I though you hated me." said Ash wiping away her tears.

"No i don't." she replied.

The two's heads came closer and closer till their lips met. They kissed hungrily till they were out of breath.

"Don't ever leave me." whispered Misty.

"Believe me that won't happen." said Ash.

Then Ash and Misty turned their heads to see all their friends whooping and cheering for the new couples first kiss. They spotted Drew and May holding hands. They walked off the dance floor and were greeted by cheers.

They all headed to the dining hall to eat.

Yes, things were certainly going to be different now.

**What did you think? Did you like it or dislike it? Please tell me. Review please i need your ideas. i am open to suggestions for stories or ideas. ex. poem, song, one shot, chapters, etc. Thanks for reading my story and i hope you had a great thanks giving.**

**Sincerely,**

**Colton, a fan of pokeshipping -aamlpokeshipping**


End file.
